Kid Buu (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Majin |Gender=Male |Date of birth =Time Immemorial |Date of death = May 8th, 774 (revived in Age 850) Age 850 (spirit returned to Age 774, but revived in July 1, Age 854) July 1, Age 854 (Spirit return to Age 774, and reincarnated) |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Future Kid Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) New Future Kid Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Bibidi (summoner) Innocent Buu (third form) Good Buu (fission/fusee) Evil Buu (fission) New Future Evil Buu (fission, alternate timeline counterpart/fusee) Super Buu (alternate third form/fusee) Uub (reincarnation) South Supreme Kai (absorption victim) Grand Supreme Kai (absorption victim) Janesuka's Majin Vegeta (absorption victim) Broly (absorption victim) }} Kid Buu was the pure form of Majin Buu, and Final Antagonist of Dragon Ball Z. Due being unpredictable his pure state is his most dangerous state. Biography He was first revived by Demigra as his Villainous Puppet, and fought again Dial and Goku. He was able to put up a good fight until he was destroyed by Dial's Supernova, and his spirit returned to Age 774 so it can be reincarnated, but before that could happen; he was revived again by Chamel to fight in a Time Fragment. He fought against Percel, and managed to put up a good fight. After he absorbed Dark Majin Vegeta he was even more powerful than before. Technique *Flight *Ki Blast *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Final Flash **God Final flash *Eraser Cannon *Blaster Meteor *Bloody Smash *Majin Slam - As Dark Buu; he uses Double Clothesline to slam his targets through several object before finally grab the his two targets by the face, and flies them into the air and throws them into the ground at such force to cause extreme damage. Forms Pure Majin The original form of Majin Buu with out any absorption. He is wild, spoiled, selfish, and capricious. He very unpredictable, and is highly irrational and insane. South Supreme Kai absorbed/Huge Buu After Buu absorbed South Supreme Kai; he became taller, and muscular. His antenna grows larger, and his voice changes. Though he simply grunts, and yells in this form. While in this form; he is able give Supreme Kai trouble before he was attacked by Grand Supreme Kai before he absorbed him, and took on his Innocent Buu form. Innocent Buu After absorbing Grand Supreme Kai; he becomes the childlike fat Majin Buu much less evil and weaker than the original Buu due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's control. In this form, Buu becomes calmer and easier to control. Super Buu As a result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu; his evil persona takes dominance over Grand Supreme Kai's innocence, but still retains the intelligence. Uub Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu after his death, and is able to tap into his power despite initially being unable to control it. Villainous Mode After being revived by Demigra; he was placed under the Villainous Mode, and gained a significant power boost. Allowing him to fight against Super Saiyan God enhanced Goku, and Dial. His eyes turn pure red, gains black lines under his eyes, and a purple aura. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball While he is Fused with a Dark Dragon Ball; he has black yellow eyes, and power increases to point that he can rival Percel's power. However he didn't remain in this form for long. Dark Evolution Following overexposure from the Dark Ki; he underwent a Dark Evoluton. He grows to approximate height of 8'0", his antenna reaches the his waist, his hands become more human-like, and gains a nose resembling Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan. Dark Buu (w/Janesuka's Majin Vegeta Absorbed) After nearly being killed by Percel; he proceed to absorb Dark Majin Vegeta, and gained Majin Vegeta's top outfit. His power sky-rockets, and gains several of his abilities. His voice alters to match Vegeta's voice, and muscle mass slightly decreases. Dark Buu (w/Broly absorbed) Celljack brought Broly for a later time after the Time Crusade, and manage to bring him while he was in his Broly God form. Broly recognised Kid Buu, and tried to kill him, but Dark Buu simply absorbed him. He gained Broly's muscle mass, boots, and wristbands. He has a greenish aura, and is capable of using Broly's techniques. Fusions Janembuu Janembuu is the EX-Fusion of Super Janemba, and Kid Buu. Evil EX Buu Evil EX Buu is the EX-Fusion of Evil Buu, and Kid Buu EX Buu EX Buu is the EX-Fusion of Good Buu, and Kid Buu. Super EX Buu Super EX Buu is the EX-Fusion of Super Buu, and Kid Buu. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Majin Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons